


We Share Everything

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Sister Incest, Caught, F/M, Hand Jobs, High School, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you always moan your sister’s name when you come?" (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Share Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For my main girls, Emy and Helen.

Cersei walked down the hall, heading towards the kitchen. After an hour long of studying, she went for a well deserved break. Just as she was about to reach the stairs, she heard something.

A moan.

From Jaime’s room.

She turned around and listened closely. A couple of moments passed and there it was, again. She walked towards his room, listening... The door was half open. She couldn’t see much, but she recognized Jaime, sitting on his bed, naked. His laptop was in front of him and he had earphones plugged in. She sighed and was just about to leave when the newest sound caught her attention. 

“Cersei.” he moaned, “yes, please-” he continued. She looked around to make sure he didn’t see her, but he was too busy watching his porn, or whatever he was watching. Without any further hesitation, she pushed the door open.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

Once Jaime saw her, he yelled “shit!” and closed his laptop before covering himself up with the sheets. “What are you doing here? I thought- I thought you were out…”

"I was studying for the past hour."

"I thought you were going to study at the library!" he yelled, blushing and sweating like crazy. Even through the sheets, she could see his rock hard erection. He was close when she interrupted him, and to Cersei, it only seemed fair if she would make it right.

"Were you touching yourself?" She asked him, half-serious. "Were you touching yourself while thinking about your sister, Jaime?" Cersei walked closer to the bed, watching his erection. He was big, bigger than any other guy she’s ever been with. "That’s not healthy. You shouldn’t think about your sister when you touch yourself, Jaime." He was bright red. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him. 

“What were you watching?” He tried to say “no”, but she already grabbed his laptop and opened it... It was a video from Pornhub. The actress was blonde, skinny, completely naked. A blonde actor was fucking her on the table, rough, holding her down so she couldn’t move.

"Do you like to pretend it’s us, Jaime?" He looked away, not baring to look at her. She kissed his bright red cheek and reached for his erection through the sheets. When she started stroking him, he was still busy looking at the wall. He moaned, suprised, and finally looked at her. She kissed him, a light kiss, but he returned with nothing but passion. 

"Do you always moan your sister’s name when you come?" she whispered in his ear. He moaned in response. Her hand tightened around his cock, and she rubbed his head with her thumb. 

"Come." she said before biting his ear lightly. "Come for your sister, Jaime. Is this better than your little fantasy?" He kissed her again, and came moments later, shaking, whipering between Cersei’s strokes. “Cersei” he moaned loudly, “yeah, Cersei…” She gave him a few more strokes until he calmed down completely, breathing heavily. She kissed him again. “Watch.” She brought her hand to her mouth and started licking his seed. He moaned and put his hands around her back, watching her closely. 

Once she was finished, he brought her closer and kissed her. She raised her eyebrows, confused. “Aren’t you digusted that I-“

"No." He shook his head. "We share everything."


End file.
